Michigan Dogman
The first known sighting of the Michigan Dogman occurred in 1887 in Wexford County, when two lumberjacks saw a creature whom they described as having a man's body and a dog's head. They chased it, and cornered it, when it let out "an unearthly scream", and stood upright. The pair left immediately, and never returned. In 1897, a farmers body was found on his plough, apparently a victim of a heart attack. Large dog tracks surrounded the plough. Exactly ten years later, a deranged widow woman had dreams of upright, screaming dogs circling her house. Another decade later, a sheriff found a wagon with dog prints around it. No driver could be found, and the horses were nearby, dead, with their eyes open. Nobody could determine their cause of death. In 1937, sailors saw a pack of upright dogs, and shot one. The next year, another sailor shot another of these dogs, but it reared up onto its hind legs, and locked eyes with him. In 1957, a preacher found dog claw marks seven feet off the ground, on a church wall. In 1967, a van of hippies was awoken in the middle of the night by a dogman attacking their van. In an unknown, later year, likely 1977, two fishermen, at dusk, saw a doglike animal swimming towards them. It was swimming like a man. They beat it with their oars, and it swam away. In 1987, disc jockey Steve Cook at WTCM-FM in Traverse City, Michigan recorded a song titled "The Legend", which he initially played as an April Fool's Day joke. He based the songs on actual reports of the creature. Cook recorded the song with a keyboard backing and credited it to Bob Farley. After he played the song, Cook received calls from listeners who said that they had encountered a similar creature. In the next weeks after Cook first played the song, it was the most-requested song on the station. He also sold cassettes of the songs for four dollars, and donated proceeds from the single to an animal shelter. Over the years, Cook has received more than 100 reports of the creature's existence. In March 2010, the creature was featured in an episode of MonsterQuest. Cook later added verses to the song in 1997 after hearing a report of an animal break-in by an unknown canine at a cabin in Luther, Michigan. He re-recorded it again in 2007, with a mandolin backing. In the 200's, an upright dog attacked a barn, causing a commotion, and the family managed to get a photo - shown below, cropped and enhanced. Recently, there have been Michigan sightings in years not ending in a seven; such as in 2009, when campers found large dog footprints. In 2007, a digital copy of an 8mm film surfaced on the internet. Dubbed "The Gable Film" because of a small paper tag attached to the box containing the film reel, it quickly attained viral status among crypto-zoological enthusiasts. Many people believed it was the long-awaited conclusive evidence of the existence of the Michigan dogman. The entire film is 3.5 minutes long, and appears to have been shot in the mid to late 1970s. However, Mike Agrusa, the maker of the film, has since reenacted the “attack” for respected cryptid researchers like Linda Godfrey, showing how he donned a ghillie suit and scrambled over the ground toward them. Even though the researchers knew it was not a real animal or attack, they still jumped away in fright as the “creature” came barrelling at them. A very creative invention, the "Gable Film" is all in good fun, but that's all it is... The upright canid known as Dogman however ...!